Memorias pasadas
by Grytherin18-Friki
Summary: James lleva a su novia a casa de sus padres y tienen que explicar como empezaron su curiosa relación. Jastoria.


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todo el Potterverso es propiedad de J.K.R.**

* * *

><p>Regalo de cumpleaños para <strong>James Scamander.<strong>

* * *

><p>Los últimos niños que quedaban en la plaza desaparecen pronto, llamados por sus padres o parientes al quedar poco para la cena. Sólo permanece una figura allí. La de un chico de casi veinte años, de indomable cabello negro rojizo, ojos marrones ocultos tras unas gafas y de rostro pícaro y algo rebelde. Se pasa una mano por el cabello dejando que se despeinase aún más, mientras contempla su reloj atado a la muñeca izquierda. Frunce el ceño al darse cuenta de que ya pasan más de cinco minutos de la hora acordada.<p>

Preocupado, revisa su teléfono móvil, asegurándose de no tener ninguna llamada ni mensaje en él. Tal cómo sospechaba, tiene un mensaje. Pero al abrirlo, resopla. No es más que un mensaje de su compañía telefónica, dándole alguna oferta navideña. Frustrado se guarda el aparato en el bolsillo, pero tiene que volver a sacarlo cuando empieza a vibrar y una tenue melodía sale de él.

—_¿James? _—al otro lado de la línea, suena la voz de una mujer—. _¿Eres tú?_

—Sí, As. Soy yo —responde James, sin poder ocultar su alivio un poco—. ¿Dónde estás? Habíamos quedado a las siete y media en la plaza...

—_Lo sé, lo sé. Pero se me ha hecho tarde _—la voz de As suena algo preocupada y James no puede evitar preocuparse.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te ocurre algo? —preguntó James, con preocupación.

—_No. No ocurre nada _—respondió As—. _Llegaré en unos cinco minutos._

—De acuerdo... ¡Te quiero! —alcanzó a decir James, antes de que su novia colgase la llamada.

James volvió guardar su móvil en el bolsillo y, esta vez, saca un paquete de tabaco. Toma un cigarrillo de la cajetilla, junto a un mechero, y se lo llevaba la boca antes de encenderlo. Se recuesta en una pared, observando la puesta de sol en la lejanía. James se pregunta si no ha cometido un error al invitar a As a cenar a su casa con el resto de su familia.

Unos pasos por la nieve que hay en el suelo lo pone sobre alerta. James se gira y sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa al ver cómo se acercaba a él una mujer de cabello castaño oscuro y lacio, de brillantes ojos azules eléctricos y de piel blanca. Llevaba un largo, y seguramente costoso, abrigo negro y se protegía parte del rostro con una bufanda verde.

James avanza hacía ella con rapidez. La agarra por la cintura con una mano, mientras con la otra le baja la bufanda que tapaba los labios y la nariz de la castaña. Acercó sus labios a los suyos, besándola con suavidad.

—Vamos —dijo James, al separarse de As—. Mi familia nos espera.

* * *

><p>Astoria apenas podía ocultar la risa al ver la reacción de la familia de James. Su padre había abierto sus ojos verdes al máximo y los veía a ambos con sorpresa. La madre de James balbuceaba cosas sin parar, aunque Astoria creía oír cosas cómo: "Podría ser su hijo" o "Es una zorra asaltacunas" y cosas parecidas.<p>

Sin embargo, la reacción de la hermana pequeña de James, Lily, era la más curiosa. La chica había soltado una carcajada al oír que eran novios y había seguido riendo hasta ahora. Pero sus ojos azules miraban a la entrada de la casa, con preocupación.

—¿Qué has dicho, James? —preguntó la señora Potter, aún sin poder creérselo.

—Os presento a Astoria Greengrass, antes conocida como Astoria Malfoy; mi novia —repitió James la presentación de antes.

—Pero, ¿cómo es posible? —preguntó el señor Potter, confuso—. Quiero decir... ¿cuando empezasteis a salir juntos?

—Hará ya un año y medio —respondió James.

—Pero llevamos juntos mucho más tiempo —añadió Astoria.

—¿A qué se refiere? —preguntó Lily, confusa.

—Puedes llamarme Astoria, Lily. A fin de cuentas, vamos a ser cuñadas —Lily asintió, con una sonrisa.

—Y querida hermanita, eso tiene fácil respuesta —respondió James—. Primero de todo, os explicaré cómo conocí a esta bella dama que se sienta a mi lado...

* * *

><p><em><strong>27-07-2017<strong>_

_**Callejón Diagon**_

Cómo era habitual por esa época del año, el viejo callejón empezaba a llenarse de familia que, aprovechando las vacaciones, se aseguraban de comprar el material escolar que sus hijos necesitarían en el futuro. Una de esas familias era la que estaba compuesta por dos adultos y tres niños. El hombre tenía el cabello negro despeinado y brillantes ojos verdes ocultos tras unas gafas; mientras que la mujer tenía una larga cabellera roja y ojos marrones. De los niños, el mayor, de cabello negro rojizo y ojos marrones, tendría unos doce años; el mediano tenía el cabello negro y los ojos verdes, y su edad sería de once; y la más pequeña tendría solamente unos nueve años, y su cabello era rojo y los ojos azules oscuros.

—James, ves hacía Madame Malkin y espérame allí —ordenó la madre de James—. Harry, lleva a Albus a la Droguería, mientras Lily y yo vamos a Flourish and Blotts a mirar los libros.

—¿No puedo ir a la tienda del tío George? —le preguntó James a su madre en una súplica.

—No —respondió su madre tajantemente—. Después de hacer las compras, iremos.

James dio un suspiro, pero sabía que era inútil discutir. Así que, metiéndose las manos en el bolsillo, se encaminó a la famosa tienda de ropa. Una vez dentro de la tienda, empezó a mirar la ropa con aire distraído mientras se preguntaba que estarían haciendo sus amigos.

Cerca del final de la tienda, James se encontró con otras dos compradoras. Dos hermanas, claramente de una edad parecida a sus padres, miraban un conjunto de lencería que a James le parecían bastante caro. Una de ellas, la que tenía el cabello castaño oscuro, cogió el conjunto negro con sus manos y se giró para mirar a su acompañante. Al hacerlo, su rostro quedó al descubierto y James se sorprendió. Le parecía el rostro más hermoso que jamás había contemplado. Tenía la piel blanca como la porcelana y sus ojos eran de un brillante y cálido azul eléctrico.

—¿Qué te parece esto, Daphne? —le preguntó la mujer castaña a su hermana.

—Que si Draco no quiere nada contigo con esto, empieza a plantearte seriamente a buscarte un amante —respondió la otra mujer, de cabello rubio dorado. La castaña soltó una risita.

—Tú sólo vigila que nadie pase por aquí. No quiero que me vean.

—Descuida, Astoria —dijo Daphne, haciendo un ademán impaciente con la mano—. Pruébatelo anda.

Astoria asintió y se metió en uno de los probadores. Daphne echó un vistazo alrededor suyo y James tuvo que esconderse tras un conjunto de túnicas de gala. Se asomó y vio a la rubia observando una pared con aire distraído. Se dio cuenta de que sus ojos también eran azules, sólo que menos cálidos y no tan brillantes. pero igualmente hermosos.

Astoria salió a los pocos minutos, luciendo algo avergonzada Y James supo que debía de ser por el conjunto de ropa que llevaba. James más tarde sabría que aquello se llamaba baby doll.

James sabía que se metería en un lío si le pillaban las dos hermanas o su madre, pero no podía dejar de mirar a Astoria. Lucía tan hermosa con eso puesto...

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó Astoria a su hermana.

—Qué sino fuese porque eres mi hermana y me van los tíos, te metía dentro del probador y te lo arrancaba a mordiscos —respondió Daphne—. Creo que a Draco le gustará.

Astoria simplemente sonrió. Se metió de nuevo en el probador y salió a los cinco minutos, vistiendo de nuevo la ropa de antes.

—Voy a quedármelo —anunció la castaña—. Por cierto, tendrás que quedarte con Scorpius esta noche.

—Puedes contar conmigo, señora Malfoy —dijo la rubia con algo de burla. Aunque luego empleó un tono normal—. Seguro que Alyson quiere que su primo pase la noche allí.

—Cállate, señora Nott —replicó Astoria, riendo—. Ven. Acompáñame a pagar esto.

Aquello puso a James sobre alerta. Para ir al mostrador a pagar la ropa, tendrían que pasar por dónde estaba él. Y por si fuese poco, había reconocido los dos apellidos, Malfoy y Nott. Según su tío Ron, aquellos apellidos pertenecían a familia oscuras con miembros peligrosos, y uno no se había de fiar de ellos.

Pero a James, las dos hermanas, le habían parecido agradables.

Los pasos le pusieron sobre aviso. La mente de James empezó a trabajar a toda velocidad. No le daba el tiempo suficiente a volver sobre sus pasos antes de ser hallado por las hermanas. Así que, usando su talento oculto de Slytherin (no por nada el sombrero había querido mandarle a esa casa), James empezó a retroceder de espaldas.

Sólo retrocedió un par de pasos, antes de que las hermanas llegasen a doblar la esquina, pero para James fue suficiente. Antes de que pudiesen girar del todo, James había comenzado a avanzar hacía delante y mirando alrededor suyo, como si estuviese llegando en ese momento a esa zona.

—No puedes estar por aquí —dijo Daphne Nott. James fingió un sobresalto, cómo si no se hubiese dado cuenta de donde estaba.

—Perdón, no lo sabía —respondió James, poniendo su mejor sonrisa de inocencia.

—No pasa nada —le aseguró a mujer castaña, Astoria Malfoy—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—James Potter —respondió el chico, sonrojándose ligeramente—. ¿Y usted?

—Astoria Malfoy. Y ella es mi hermana, Daphne Nott —dijo Astoria—. Ha sido un placer conocerte, James.

La señora Malfoy le sonrió de tal forma, que James se quedó aturdido. Las dos mujeres pasaron junto a él dirigiéndose al mostrador para pagar.

* * *

><p>—Y así fue cómo nos conocimos —dijo James a su familia.<p>

—Vaya —dijo Lily, tras varios segundos de intenso silencio—. Me sorprende que te enamoraras nada más verla.

—¡Que va! —exclamó James—. Al principio solamente era atracción física. Me enamore de As con el paso del tiempo, durante nuestras cartas y citas en secreto.

—¿Cartas?

—¿Citas en secreto?

Astoria sonrió.

—Permitidme que os lo cuente —dijo la mujer.

* * *

><p><em><strong>31-08-2021<strong>_

_**Dormitorio del matrimonio Malfoy-Greengrass.**_

Para la gente ajena del matrimonio, seguramente no notaría que había algo mal en ellos. Pero para los que conocían la familia, era muy fácil que acababan de discutir a gritos.

—Me voy —dijo de golpe Draco—. Volveré por la noche. Dile a Scorpius que lamento no estar para el pastel.

Astoria gruñó por toda respuesta. Su marido parecía querer decirle algo a ella, pero simplemente salió del dormitorio. Astoria aguardó un par de minutos antes de salir de allí y regresar a la sala principal, dónde se estaba celebrando el cumpleaños de su único hijo con los amigos de éste.

Pero a mitad del camino, una voz le llamó la atención.

—¡Señora Malfoy!

Astoria se giró para poder ver quién era.

—James —dijo la mujer, con una pequeña sonrisa—. ¿No tendrías que estar en la fiesta?

—He ido al baño —contestó el chico, escudriñando el rostro de Astoria con sus ojos marrones, que estaban ocultos tras unas gafas nuevas—. ¿Le sucede algo?

—No, nada —respondió Astoria.

—Puede contarme lo que le preocupe, señora Malfoy —dijo James, con un tono suave.

Y Astoria, sin poder soportarlo más, rompió a llorar. James, sorprendido, la abrazó mientras la castaña le explicaba todo lo que había sucedido en su matrimonio esos años. Las constantes peleas, la falta de comunicación, las sospechas de que Draco podría tener una amante...

James la escuchaba en silencio, sosteniéndola entre sus brazos. Lentamente, Astoria fue dejando de llorar, quizás dándose cuenta de que le estaba explicando sus penas y desgracias a un chico que podría ser su hijo.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Astoria, alejándose de él—. No tendría que haberte contado nada. Son mis problemas...

—No importa —replicó James—. Además, si sus sospechas de que el señor Malfoy le engaña son ciertas, le puedo asegurar que es un idiota sin remedio. Quiero decir que ¡usted es la mujer más hermosa que he conocido nunca!

—Eres muy adulador, James —dijo Astoria, ruborizándose ligeramente.

—Lo digo en serio, señora Malfoy. Si no supiese que es la madre de Scorpius, habría creído que es su hermana mayor —Astoria se sonrojo aún más.

—Mejor dejemos de hablar de mis problemas y háblame un poco más de ti —le pidió Astoria, queriendo desviar el tema.

Así que ambos empezaron ha hablar de diferentes cosas. Astoria le contó sobre su infancia y educación en Hogwarts, mientras James hacía lo mismo con la suya. Gracias a eso, la castaña supo de los deseos del chico de ser sanador en San Mungo y de algunas cosas más.

—¡Imposible! —exclamó Astoria en alguna ocasión.

—Pues le aseguro que no tengo novia —le aseguró James—. Ni novio, por si se lo pregunta —añadió en broma, consultando el reloj—. Vaya, hemos estado casi dos horas hablando...

—¡El pastel! —exclamó la mujer—. ¿Te importa volver tú a la fiesta, James? Yo voy a buscar a los elfos para que lleven el pastel de cumpleaños.

—Por supuesto, señora Malfoy —dijo James, comenzando a andar por el pasillo que estaba tras él.

—James —le llamó Astoria, tras pensarlo unos segundos—. Puedes llamarme Astoria.

Sólo recibió una sonrisa por parte del chico.

Durante las siguientes semanas, Astoria y James fueron intercambiando cartas. En realidad, había empezado James al mandarle una carta a la mujer, al día siguiente de su conversación. En las cartas, simplemente se explicaban cosas y hablaban sobre otras, cómo si fuesen dos amigos.

Pero a medida que iba pasando el tiempo, Astoria se encontraba pensando más seguido en James Potter. Al principio creía que era porque se había encariñado con el chico. Pero cuando comenzó a soñar con James de forma poco inocente, Astoria se dio cuenta de que se estaba enamorando de él.

Al principio no sabía que hacer, así que prefirió avisar a su hermana y explicarle lo que ocurría. Daphne la escuchó en silencio, hasta que Astoria le explicó lo que ocurría. Daphne, cuando hubo concluido su hermana la historia, permaneció en silencio unos minutos.

—Ya sabes que, por si mí fuera, te hubieses separado de Malfoy hace tiempo —comenzó a decir Daphne—. Y que conozcas a alguien que parece especial para ti, me encanta. Pero que sea tan joven...

—Lo sé —suspiró Astoria derrotada—. Pero no puedo evitarlo. Y no sé que hacer.

Daphne parecía pensarlo un poco.

—Escríbele —decidió al fin—. Escríbele y pregúntale cuando es la próxima salida a Hogsmeade, y proponle de quedar. Una vez quedéis, le dices lo que sientes.

—¿Estás segura de eso? —preguntó Astoria a su hermana.

—No. Pero no sé me ocurre nada mejor —confesó Daphne.

Así lo hizo Astoria. Recibió la respuesta dos días después de mandarla, dónde James le indicaba que sería el domingo treinta y uno de octubre, y que quedarían a las doce en _Las Tres Escobas_, en una de las habitaciones superiores.

Ese día, Astoria acudió temprano a la cita y aprovecho para repasar lo que le diría a James sin parecer una vieja acosadora. Pero cuando James llegó, dos minutos antes de las doce, y Astoria lo vio, sus palabras se fueron de vacaciones muy lejos de allí.

—Me gustas, James —dijo Astoria, sin pensar. Nada más acabar las palabras, se ruborizo.

James la miró confuso y, para dolor de la castaña, estalló en carcajadas.

—Lo siento, lo siento —se disculpó el chico, cuando Astoria hizo un ademán para coger su abrigo—. Sólo es que te me has adelantado —Astoria lo miró con confusión—. Planeaba declararme hoy. Pero tú has sido más rápida.

—¿Te gusto? —inquirió Astoria, sin poder ocultar su emoción. James, cómo respuesta, la besó.

* * *

><p>—Y así empezamos a salir.<p>

—Vaya...

El comentario del señor Potter se perdió por el aire. Pero apenas habían tenido tiempo de decir nada más, cuando la puerta de la entrada se abrió. Lily palideció de golpe.

—Ay, no.

Dos chicos acababan de entrar en la casa, sonriendo alegremente.

—¡Mamá! —exclamó uno de ellos, de cabello rubio—. ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vengo a visitar a los padres de mi novio, cariño —respondió Astoria, cómo si le dijese a su hijo de que color eran las cortinas.

Scorpius se quedó paralizado.

—¿Padres?... ¿Novios... —entonces se dio cuenta de la mano de su madre, que estaba entrelazada con la de James—. ¡ESTÁS MUERTO, POTTER!

* * *

><p>—La cena ha resultado mejor de lo que me esperaba —confesó esa noche Astoria.<p>

Ella y James se encontraban en el antiguo cuarto del segundo, acurrucados en la cama. La cabeza de la castaña descansaba cerca del cuello de su novio. Éste la abrazaba por la cintura y le acariciaba el cabello, formando círculos.

—Por supuesto —soltó James con sarcasmo—. Sobre todo la parte en que Scorpius intentaba estrangularme con el cable del teléfono. O cuando "accidentalmente" se le ha escapado el cuchillo contra mí. O cuando se le cayó la bola de bolos por accidente y casi me cae en la cabeza... ¡Que ya me dirás que cojones hacía una bola de bolos allí!

Astoria rió.

—Se acostumbrara —le aseguró con una sonrisa—. ¿Cómo crees que reaccionara cuando sepa que estoy embarazada?

—Ni idea. Y, personalmente, prefiero no estar allí. Tengo la impresión de que ahora no le caigo muy bien —respondió James.

—Me asegurare de que no te ocurra nada —dijo Astoria—. Te amo, Jimmy.

—Te amo, As.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola gente.<strong>

**Bueno Fran, aquí está tu regalo de cumpleaños y casi navideño, XD.**

**No sé como me ha salido, ya que apenas tenía inspiración. Pero como dije que haría otro Jastoria más largo del que tengo... ¡pues aquí está! Sinceramente, espero que te guste.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18-Friki.**


End file.
